Tácticas de Darien
by CrimsonMizzle
Summary: U/A... Darien está perdidamente enamorado de Serena, la amiga de su hermana... hará todo lo posible por enamorarla, pero Seiya no se lo hará nada fácil... será toda una locura.
1. Disculpas

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Chicas, siento mucho haberlas dejado tanto tiempo. Pero hace unos días recién recuperé mi cuenta, desgraciadamente una persona que yo consideraba mi amiga me cambió la contraseña y me borró todas mis historias, pero tengo respaldo de cada una de ellas así que las volveré a subir todas.

Mil disculpas nuevamente pero no fue mi culpa U.U

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!


	2. Pizza

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Narrativa

—conversaciones personajes

( ) pensamientos

.

Hoy vino mi hermana a casa a "estudiar", estudiar… si como no, con sus amigas de siempre. Debo reconocer que son muy lindas todas… pero hay una en particular que me tiene trastornado. Y aunque es un poquito loquita… mmm… bueno en realidad está chiflada… está bien reconozco… es una loca de mierda… está de patio, demente, se le arrancan las cabras al monte, los enanitos al bosque, peina la muñeca… como quieran llamarla.

Pero aún así me trae de cabeza. Vienen entrando y todo al rededor parece azotado por el huracán Serena… aunque si ella fuera un huracán yo gustoso le diría… _Azótame con fuerza_… me estoy riendo solo y una voz me saca de mis pervertidos pensamientos.

—Hola hermanito —Rei me saluda con un beso en la mejilla— con las chicas venimos a estudiar.

—Hola chicas —saludo cortésmente.

—¡Hola Darien!

Responden animadamente las demás, a excepción de mi amor platónico que solo me mira con sus hermosos ojos celestes mientras golpea su pecho tratando de engullir prontamente algún caramelo o que se yo. Cuando finalmente lo logra me saluda tan tiernamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

—¡Hola zopenco! —yo respondo de igual manera.

—Hola cabeza de chorlito.

Rei me reprocha con la mirada y camina hacia su cuarto seguida por su séquito de locas.

Amurrado y molesto porque se encerraron en su cuarto y no se quedaron en la sala para poder contemplar a mi rubio primor. Me fui a mi cuarto a estudiar también. Aunque no conseguí nada, creo haber leído la misma frase como veinte veces y no tengo idea que leía… de echo cuando vi el libro la última vez me percaté que estaba al revés.

—¡DARIEEEENNNNN! —oí el grito en la voz de Rei desde fuera.

—¿QUEEEEE? —respondí de igual manera y mala gana.

—¿VAS A QUERER PIZZA?

—SIIIIIIII —no era que la comida chatarra fuese mi favorita, pero cada vez que pedían pizza la comíamos todos juntos en la sala y yo podía contemplar a mi Ricitos de oro.

De pronto me levanté rápidamente, sabía que pedirían las pizzas a su gusto, que no coincidía para nada con el mío y antes que lo hicieran decidí emitir mi opinión, después de todo si iba a comer algo que iba a pagar yo, que me agradara por lo menos.

Vi a Serena tomar el teléfono y me acerqué a ella. La mía la quiero con peperoni, aceitunas negras y… —no me dejó acabar la frase.

—Champiñón —terminó por decir ella.

—Vaya, todo este tiempo se te grabó algo en la mente —acaricié sus odangos y me sentí en las nubes con aquel contacto.

—¡Muérete! —gruñó y yo sonreí.

—¡CHICAS! —gritó como si la estuvieran matando, digna de ella. Todas llegaron a su lado como alma que las lleva el viento.

—¡ES EL! ¡ES EL! —gritaba feliz y yo pensé en convertirme en Jack el destripador con "EL" desconocido. Me quedé ahí escuchando. Serena colocó él alta voz.

—¡Hola guapo! ¿Cómo estás?

_**(Está pidiendo una pizza o ligando con "El" idiota)**_ —pensé fastidiado.

—En que te puedo ayudar, amor —respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era una voz marcada por un acento extranjero y sumamente sensual… si no fuera porque quería molerlo a palos supongo que hasta yo me habría enamorado de él.

—Queremos 4 pizzas… dos cuatro quesos, otra peperoni, aceitunas negras y champiñones y la última con jamón, piña, pimientos rojos, maíz, espárragos, cebolla, salsa barbacoa y anchoas.

—Wácala, quien tiene estómago para comer esa porquería —dije bajito y se volteó a fulminarme con la mirada.

_**(Serena quien más podía ser…)**_

—Pero quiero que me las traigas tu guapo —mi sangre hirvió en ese momento.

—Dame la dirección que por una belleza de voz como la tuya voy al fin del mundo —Serena le dio la dirección y cortó el teléfono.

—¡WAAAAAA! —gritaron todas a coro y casi me dejan sordo.

—Debe ser guapísimoooooooo —dijo Mina con un brillo que iluminaba su mirada.

—Ja, si seguro —dije con sorna— y yo soy la reencarnación de Elvis Presley —si las miradas mataran yo estaría veinte metros bajo tierra, junto al finado Elvis.

_**(Bueno, no tengo la voz de Elvis… pero si me parezco físicamente. Ambos tenemos el cabello negro y ojos azules… aunque mi cabello es negro natural, el se teñía… y mis ojos son más azules… no, definitivamente yo soy más guapo)**_

Me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba que llegara mi pizza… bueno reconozco que me quedé ahí porque quería saber cómo era "EL" que sacaba a aflorar mi instinto asesino. Ricitos de oro se encontraba con las chicas sentadas en la alfombra maquillándose.

Se había puesto un labial rojo que le hacían lucir unos labios irresistibles y yo moría por probarlos… seguro sabían a gloria. De pronto me atragante con mi propia saliva, se abrió el primer botón de su blusa y sin ningún recato se acomodó los senos haciendo ver más voluptuoso el escote.

Lo peor fue que todas hicieron lo mismo, hasta mi hermana… creo que voy a tener pesadillas de por vida con esa imagen. De pronto Serena se levantó y metió la mano bajo su falda arreglando sus bragas… a esta altura yo estaba sufriendo un EDMA… "estrangulamiento de mi amiguito" bajo el pantalón.

Agradecí que sonara el timbre, no quería que las chicas se dieran cuenta de mi estado. Se pelearon por quien abría la puerta y lo echaron a la suerte. Creo que la loca tiene un pacto con el diablo porque ganó como siempre.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y yo rogaba porque fuera un ñoño de lentes, horriblemente feo.

_**(¡Mierda!)**_

Ahí estaba el saco de pelotas… 1,80, moreno, ojos azules, cabello negro en una coleta **¿Qué tiene el, que no tenga yo?** —me pregunté a mi mismo— **lo tiene más largo** —respondió mi mente… me refiero al cabello mal pensadas.

—¿Cómo te llamas guapo?

—Seiya Kou ¿y tú? bombón —Nooooo esto ya era el colmo, así que decidí salir a reclamar lo que era mío.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Son Ɏ4.100.

—Ten y quédate con el vuelto —tomé **mi** pizza, ya reclamado lo que era mío, me dirigí hasta la sala a comer. Si quería derrotar al enemigo tenía que tener fuerzas y planear mi estrategia…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a las que me leen!

.


	3. Cine

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Después de dar como quince vueltas en mi cama… parecía chanchito de tierra, primero por las vueltas y segundo porque me comí la pizza entera, esta vez no le di ningún trozo a Serena, no señor… no se lo merecía… mírenla que arreglarse provocativamente para ese mequetrefe… y quería que yo le diera pizza… mishhhh… mañosa.

Me vestí con ropa deportiva y decidí salir a correr para bajar la pizza o me saldría por las orejas. Preferí usar las escaleras, cuando llegué a la puerta del edificio el frío me caló hasta los huesos, fue así como a los cuatro minutos de haber bajado estaba de regreso en mi camita tapado hasta la nariz. Seee con bajar las cuatro escaleras a pie había sido demasiado ejercicio… además no me iba a morir de frío. Soy pretencioso, no estúpido.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Esperé que Rei llegara a casa con su séquito de locas para poner en marcha mi plan. Cuando por fin llegaron, yo estaba en la sala.

—¡Hola Darien! —saludaron todas, a excepción de Serena. Pensé que me saludaría "tiernamente" igual que siempre, para mi sorpresa eso no ocurrió, no me saludó ni siquiera me miró, de seguro aún estaba molesta por lo de la pizza.

—Chicas, les gustaría ir al cine —pregunté inocentemente, aunque ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

—¡SIIIIIIIIII! —fue el coro más desafinado que oí en toda mi vida, pero a la vez el más feliz.

Cuando llegamos al cine había solo cinco películas en cartelera y misteriosamente **todas** eran de terror ñaca ñaca ñaca… que malo soy.

—Noooo pero ¿por qué? —protestaron Serena y Rei, mientras que las demás estaban encantadas. Al final se decidieron por una llamada La Oscuridad, para mí sería un asco de película pero un éxito para mis planes… o eso creía yo.

Serena se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y Rei al derecho. No más de empezar la película comencé a sentir loa apretones en mis brazos, no sabía cual me dolía más. A medida que avanzaba la película me maldije mentalmente por la idiotez que había cometido… nunca debería haber escogido una de terror… cuando acabó estaba muerto de miedo al igual que Serena y Rei.

—Dari, tengo ganas de hacer pis —susurró mi hermana.

—Pues ve —respondí sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y feliz al sentir los dos brazos de Serena estrangulando el mío.

—¡Estás loco! yo no voy a ir sola —susurró bajito.

—Yo no te voy a acompañar —no señor, nadie me iba a mover de ahí.

—Yo también quiero hacer pis —dijo Ricitos en un hilo de voz y me cagó la noche.

_**(Noooooooo por queeeeeeee) **_lloriquee mentalmente.__Aún en contra de mi voluntad y sentido común me levanté para acompañarlas. Juro que todo el trayecto maldije mentalmente y entre dientes. La sala estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo por esas estúpidas luces que parecen ojos de gatos que no sirven ni para alumbrarte un carajo.

Cuando llegamos al baño entraron juntas y yo aproveché para entrar al de hombres… craso error. Estaba haciendo pis… ya estoy pensando como mujer… estaba orinando cuando comenzó a pestañar la luz, no le di importancia hasta que se apagó completamente. Creo que jamás había echado tantos juramentos en mi vida. Subí la cremallera rápidamente pero cuidando de no lastimar a mi amiguito, ya que me servía para muchas cosas.

De pronto comencé a oír ruidos extraños y cerré mis ojitos por dos motivos… el primero por miedo y el segundo… como dicen ojos que no ven, culo que no siente… ¿o no era así el refrán?... bueno como sea. Salí rápidamente del baño con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos cerrados. Por tarado me di un portazo en la nariz que me dejó viendo estrellitas, planetas, puntitos de colores y con la mirada trucha…un ojo derecho y el otro a la xu…

—Darien ¿qué haces? —preguntó aquella voz chillona que yo amaba tanto.

—Nada —traté de oírme lo más convincente posible, aunque con lo gangoso que estaba… ella me miró incrédula— ¿Y Rei? —pregunté extrañado de no verla y obviamente queriendo evadir el tema.

—Se encontró con un amigo y regresó a la sala con él… mmm, como no quise hacerles mal tercio, decidí esperarte —me dijo mirando el suelo.

Como todo un caballero ofrecí mi brazo para que se sujetara y así lo hizo.

—Darien.

—Sí muñeca —no sé como cuernos dije eso, pero ya estaba dicho así que fingí demencia.

—Podríamos ir por más palomitas y bebida.

—Claro.

En este preciso momento me hubiera encantado ser pulpo o malabarista, traía bebidas, palomitas de maíz, chocolates, caramelos, galletas, hotdog, y no se cuanta porquería más y mi princesa, pues ella… solo traía servilletas y pajitas para las bebidas, no quería estresarse.

Nos sentamos, repartimos las golosinas y nos acomodamos nuevamente a cagarnos de miedo con la película. Serena se acomodó en mi hombro y yo me perdí en su aroma, podía percibir los latidos de su corazón y se notaba realmente asustada.

De pronto me di cuenta que Rei aún no aparecía y me preocupé, fue cuando la vi como dos filas más adelante abrazada a un chico. Iba a marcarle a su móvil, pero una voz me interrumpió.

—Darien, me podrías rascar la espalda por favor… tengo una comezón que me está matando —ni tonto ni perezoso accedí. Metí la mano bajo su blusa y ahogué un gemido, la condenada no llevaba brasier. Me sentía en el cielo, su piel era suave como ciertopelo... ¿o terciopelo?

—**Mmm… oh sí, así más fuerte… no te detengas por favor… más fuerte** —fueron la palabras pronunciadas por Serena, yo tragué duro, mi amiguito despertó y un ronco gemido salió de mi garganta. Fue así como nos echaron cagando de la sala por pervertidos y degenerados…

Juro que ha sido la noche más humillante de mi vida, sin contar que en este momento me encuentro solo en el apartamento muerto de miedo con mí espanta cuco de Sailor Moon y tapado hasta las orejas. Regla número uno si quieren conquistar una chica **jamás** elijan una película de terror.

.

.

**¿Ideas para la siguiente táctica?**

Chicas, muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta nueva locura. Próximo capítulo volverá a aparecer Seiya, para sus admiradoras.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a!

**Ameeran – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – LetyCK – VICO – Diivaa – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – usako tsukino de chiba – natii tsukino de kou – HyeEun – Luna-P27 – jenedith princess – AlezziTA'91 – cristal – princessnark – Lady Chiba Tsukino – Aries AL… todas las alertas y mis lectoras anónimas.**

.


	4. La Pieda en el Zapato

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Durante todo el resto de la semana no vi a Ricitos de oro, primero por vergüenza y segundo por las clases en la universidad y el trabajo. Durante todos estos días estuve planeando como deshacerme de la "piedra en el zapato"… de coleta y voz sensual y se me ocurrieron muchas cosas…

Arroyarlo con el carro, arrojarlo a un lago de pirañas, lanzarlo de un avión sin paracaídas, contratar un sicario, cortar los frenos de la moto, envenenarlo, degollarlo… creo que me emocioné… definitivamente este tipo saca a relucir mi instinto asesino.

Y entre todas esas cosas que pensé, se me ocurrió una idea genial. Y decidí ponerla en práctica inmediatamente. Fui hasta la pizzería donde trabajaba la piedra, cuando llegué aún no entraba a turno así que mientras lo esperaba decidí pedir una pizza con una bebida, en realidad eran deliciosas y yo tenía hambre.

Estaba acabando mi bebida cuando lo vi aparecer, me levanté para acercarme y tan rápido me levanté me senté, ocultando mi rostro en un periódico. A su lado, dos odangos rubios me indicaron que venía con la descarada de **mi** Serena. Esperé a que la descarada de Ricitos fuera al baño y lo llamé.

Se acercó a mi mesa y yo bajé el periódico para verlo a la cara.

—¿En qué puedo servirlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y me dieron unas ganas de partírselos a golpes, pero me contuve.

—¿Qué quieres por plantar a la rubia que llegó contigo?

—¿Perdón?

—Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —respondí seriamente— ahora dime ¿qué quieres por dejarla libre?

—¡Yo no voy a plantar a Bombón! —me dijo decidido, pero yo no sé la iba a dar en bandeja, no señor.

—Te la voy a hacer fácil, te alejas de ella, te llevas una buena suma de dinero y todos felices —propuse seguro de que iba a aceptar.

—¡Yo no quiero tu dinero! —me dijo indignado… el muy tarado— a mí me gusta bombón y voy a seguir saliendo con ella te guste o no.

—¡PUES NO ME GUSTA! Y ¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!

—A mi me importa un cuerno si te gusta o no te gusta —se dio media vuelta para irse y yo lo agarré del brazo.

—Por favor suéltame —me dijo, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, al contrario hice más presión aún tratando de lastimarlo— ¡Te dije que me soltaras! —de pronto el infeliz tomó el vaso que yo había dejado en la mesa y me vació los hielos en mi camisa, enfurecido agarré lo primero que encontré en la mesa y se lo vacié en la cabeza… era sal.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó la chillona que tanto amaba… que venía llegando del baño.

—Nada —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, somos unos pésimos mentirosos.

—Ahhh y ¿Por qué tienes la camisa mojada?

—Porque tenía calor.

—Ahhh y tú ¿por qué tienes el cabello blanco?

—Es caspa.

—Y ¿por qué están abrazados? —hasta ese momento no habíamos caído en cuenta que lo estábamos. Por mi parte no quise zafar el abrazo por el contrario casi le estrangulé el brazo y el infeliz me clavó las uñas en mi espalda… había algo a mi favor, si alguien le viera el brazo, dirían que se peleó con alguien… en cambio yo podría decir que fue una desquiciada sexópata desenfrenada… total nadie dudaría de mi palabra.

—Porque nos queremos mucho.

—Ahhh, entonces ustedes ya se conocían de antes.

—Sí.

—No —el tarado no se pudo poner de acuerdo conmigo. Mi Ricitos de oro enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mirándonos desconfiada.

—Lo que pasa es que nos conocemos hace unas semanas solamente —por fin dijo algo inteligente el tarado.

—Mmm… y se quieren ¿como amigos o son pareja?

—¿Qué pasó? Tú me conoces y sabes que soy machito, machito para mis cosas —reclamé molesto.

—Yo también —a mi me interesaba un cuerno lo que le gustara a él… si le gustaban los Teletubbies a mi me importaba un rábano.

—Serena te gustaría ir al concierto de los Three Ligths —dijo el muy maldito y los ojos de Serena se iluminaron como dos farolitos… inocente mi pequeña.

—¿DE VERDAD?

—Sí Bombón, yo perte… —yo no iba a dejar que me la quitara tan fácilmente delante de mis narices precisamente.

—Serena, te gustaría ir a Candy–Landia —pregunté inocentemente y sus ojos ahora eran dos hermosos y resplandecientes luceros… definitivamente mi Ricitos de oro era una glotona, pero no me importaba.

—¡SIIIIIII! ¡VAMOS AHORA MISMO! —me tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarme hasta la puerta.

—Ahora no se puede, está cerrado —hizo un tierno puchero— Pero iremos mañana a primera hora ¿te parece? —su sonrisa iluminó todo el lugar.

—¡SIIIIII! ¿A qué horas pasas por mí? ¡NOOOO! Tengo una idea mejor voy a ir a dormir a su apartamento para que mañana vayamos temprano —esa idea para mí fue como un coro celestial. Ricitos de oro durmiendo en nuestro apartamento era una visión… lo reconozco, pervertida ¿y qué?

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —¿Y quién le pateó la jaula a este, para que ladrara? ¡NO! definitivamente no me iba a arruinar mis planes

—Claro que sí, si eres amigo de Darien vas con nosotros —NOOOOOOO porque mi Ricitos siempre tiene que cagarla

—¡Qué bien! entonces nos vemos mañana —dijo el condenado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo pasé mi brazo por el hombro de Serena y me encargué de sacarla lo más pronto de aquel lugar, no sin antes hacerle una señal con el dedo de en medio al tarado. Si tenía suerte el tarado se caía de la moto se golpeaba la cabeza y perdía la memoria de donde vivía.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Acompañé a Ricitos a su casa a pedir permiso para ir a dormir con Rei, obviamente se lo dieron de inmediato, siempre me vieron como un caballero, por qué iban a desconfiar ahora… claro que hubieran leído la mente no la dejaban ni cagando.

Llegamos al apartamento y para mi desgracia se sumó Rei con el séquito de locas… ahora si el destino estaba de mi lado posiblemente confabulara a mi favor y haría que Seiya se enamorara de otra de las locas. Decidí darme un baño antes de dormir, cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta me encontré con mi loquita que venía saliendo envuelta solo en una diminuta toalla rosa…

—¡Hola! —me dijo inocentemente y me tuve que llevar una mano a la nariz para parar la hemorragia nasal que estaba sufriendo… mi cabeza… perdón, "mis cabezas" no resistieron semejante presión.

—¿Darien estás bien? —pasó una mano por mi frente y yo me estremecí.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondí y entré al baño como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Lavé mi cara y cuando iba entrar a la ducha me encontré con la ropa interior de Ricitos, un brasier blanco con conejitos muy tierno y una tanga de encaje. La llevé hasta mi nariz y me perdí en su aroma, era exquisito.

—Darien, Darien… esto no es bueno para tu salud. Dejé la ropa donde estaba y entré a la ducha. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el agua, lo que sí sé es que aclaró mi mente y se me ocurrió una idea genial…

Fui hasta mi cuarto, calcé mi pijama… en realidad solo un bóxers y una camiseta. Luego cogí mi móvil y llamé a la pizzería… Por tarado Seiya iba a estar entregando pizzas hasta las cuatro de la madrugada en direcciones que no existían. Dicen que la venganza nunca es buena… pero en mi caso, es la excepción a la regla ¿no?

.

.

Chicas gracias por sus ideas, voy a tratar de usar la mayor cantidad posible. Por el momento utilice una de **walkmoon**, las de las pizzas. Próximo capítulo será de **Lady Maring** fábrica de dulces y la que continúa una que me dio **usako tsukino de chiba**… sorpresa.

Ya saben que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias en cualquier fic. ¡Cariños a todas!

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a!

**Ameeran – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – VICO – Diivaa – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – usako tsukino de chiba – natii tsukino de kou – HyeEun – Luna-P27 – jenedith princess – AlezziTA'91 – criztal – princessnark – Lady Chiba Tsukino – Aries AL – HyeEun – mayilu – DANI17 – serenity – AlezziTA'91 – analang – serenity fullmoon – xiu – paola – BlackLady – karly15 – Camy-Serenity – jessibalgood – isabel20 – Lady Maring – Monimoon chiba… todas las alertas y mis lectoras anónimas.**

.


	5. CandyLandia

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Llegamos a Candy-Landia, el palacio de los dulces. Los ojos de mi Ricitos eran dos estrellitas que brillaban como si estuviera frente a una de las maravillas del mundo, los ojos de las otras locas eran corazones que brillaban y babeaban por el idiota de Seiya… y bueno… los ojos de Seiya, eran una mezcla entre ojeras, enojo y lujuria… ojeras por Serena, enojo por no dormir y ¿lujuria por mi?…

Mmm… no, no era así. Ojeras por no dormir, enojo por mí y lujuria por Serena… sí, eso era. Ya me estaba asustando, y no es que yo fuera fácil… pero ese acento derretía a cualquiera… y bueno, la carne es débil… y mmm… yo… mejor dejo de desvariar ¿no?

Bueno, entramos y con Seiya caminamos detrás de las locas. En realidad todas se veían muy bonitas. Pude apreciar el perfecto cuerpo de mi Ricitos y me traía en la nubes, de pronto recordé que junto a mí venía la piedra en el zapato. Nos miramos y nuestros ojos sacaban chispas.

—¡Darien! no te quedes atrás —dijo mi dulce tormento y yo sonreí— ¡tu tampoco Seiya! —mi sonrisa se fue al carajo.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Caminamos, caminamos y caminamos, hasta que Ricitos se detuvo frente a una máquina de gomitas yumi-yumi, eran gomitas con forma de ositos, eran muy tiernos y deliciosos. En ese momento mi rubio tormento se detuvo y se inclinó a mirar más de cerca las gomitas… por mi parte yo me incliné a ver sus pequeñas bragas bajo la cortita falda… seeee llámenme pervertido… pero con semejante crimen andante ¿quién no lo sería?

—¡DARIEN MIRA! ¡SON OSITOS YUMI-YUMI! —yo solo ahogué un gemido al notar que se inclinaba aún más, dejando casi nada a la imaginación.

—Mmm

—¡Pero si son tan lindos!

—Mmm

—Me encanta estirarlos —yo cerré mis ojos y me imaginé estirando no precisamente un osito…

—Mmm…

—Lamerlos —mi respiración se volvió agitada y tuve que controlarme para no gemir.

—Y luego arrancarles la cabeza de un mordisco. Darien ¿qué te pasa?

—Na…nada —balbucee.

—Y ¿por qué estas tan tenso?

—No —tuve que aclarar mi garganta— no estoy tenso —ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, te molestaría quedarte sola un momento. Debo ir al baño —ella negó con la cabeza y yo me voltee caminando tan tieso como si llevara un palo en el culo.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Cuando salí del baño… ya más relajado obviamente, me encontré con una escena que no me gustó absolutamente nada. Mi Ricitos estaba dándole de comer gomitas en la boca al idiota de Seiya que sonreía como baboso.

—Ahhh nooooo, eso sí que noooo —mascullé molesto para mí— esa babosa va a morir en este momento —me dirigí hasta ellos y arrebaté de las manos de Serena las gomitas que tenía. Miré a Seiya que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados y le metí todas las gomitas que cabían en la palma de mi mano.

—Darien ¿por qué hiciste eso? —chiquitita tan inocente, que pregunta puras we…

—Es que… mmm… la cara de Seiya me revelaba que estaba muerto de hambre —en ese momento lo miré y me dio pena el pobre estaba morado y tenía las mejillas infladas tratando de engullir todas las gomitas, mientras golpeaba su pecho.

—¿Seiya estás bien? —le preguntó Ricitos y él solo asintió con la cabeza… buuu como deseaba que hubiera hablado y se hubiese atragantado… pero no fue posible, quizás más adelante tenga suerte.

Seguimos caminando y agradecí que Rei se colgara del brazo de Seiya y se lo llevara hacia otro lado. Bueno es mi hermana y la quiero, pero debo ser honesto, en este momento no me interesaba si la estaban masacrando… con tal que la regresara caminando… no problema, y si no… bueno existen las sillas de ruedas.

Bueno, seguimos caminando y nos encontramos con otra máquina.

—¡DARIEN MIRA! —qué hermoso se oía mi nombre en sus labios— ¡HUEVITOS DE CHOCOLATE! —las otras locas llegaron corriendo y gritaron de emoción al igual que Serena.

—Tanto escándalo por unos huevitos… yo tengo "dos huevos" grandes y no alardeo —murmuré.

—¡Y SON RELLENOS! —gritó emocionada Mina y yo bufé.

—Los míos también.

En ese momento me voltee y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban como si yo fuera un plato de pollo con papas fritas.

—Escuché todo lo que dijiste Chiba —su voz me hizo tragar duro y su mirada sudar frío… por primera vez en mi vida me sentí acosado.

—¿De qué hablas Lita? —fingí demencia.

—¿Será cierto todo lo que dijiste?

—Nooo como crees, yo vivo desvariando… soy esquizofrénico —lamentablemente no me creyó una palabra y me acorraló hacia una pared. Afortunadamente me salvó la campana.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Estábamos conversando —respondió quedo Lita.

—Ahhh ¿y de qué? —preguntó nuevamente la voz chillona que yo amaba.

—De los huevos de Darien —yo torcí la boca y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados— quiero decir de los huevitos de chocolate.

—Ahhh, bueno en ese caso sigan conversando, con las chicas vamos a ir a buscar masticables.

—¡NOOO! yo las acompañó —ofrecí antes que Lita me convirtiera en su masticable, la tomé del brazo y caminamos para alcanzar a demás.

Al llegar a destino encontramos a Amy y Mina que portaban cada una, dos enormes bolsas llenas de golosinas.

—Si se comen todo eso, van a engordar —luego de decir esas palabras comprendí que la había cagado y harto…

Jamás en la vida había oído tantas groserías de la boca de unas "señoritas" si es que a esas locas se les puede llamar señoritas. Ricitos fue la excepción, de su boca no salió ni un solo juramento… pero sí que pega duro.

Recibí carterazos, zapatazos, codazos y todos los "azos" que se puedan imaginar. Después de pedirles disculpas… mmm, está bien seré honesto… después de rogar, suplicar por mi vida y pedir disculpas más de cincuenta veces, dejaron de golpearme.

Esperé que las desquiciadas se fueran, cuando lo hicieron me levanté dignamente, comencé la recolección de ositos yumi-yumi… saqué uno de mi nariz, otro de mi oreja y algunos más de entre medio de mis ropas.

Apoyé mi espalda en la pared y suspiré observando las gomitas rescatadas… agradecí llevar cinturón en mis pantalones… o mi popó habría sido violado por un osito yumi… que degradante. En eso alguien se situó junto a mi sobre la pared. Cuando lo miré Seiya estaba en iguales condiciones que yo.

Se encontraba agitado, su cabello todo revuelto al igual que sus ropas.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —pregunté tontamente, obviamente la respuesta ya la sabía.

—Tú hermana —no pude evitar soltar una carcajada— ¿Y a ti? —preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.

—El séquito de locas contraatacó.

—Realmente son peligrosas —murmuró y yo asentí con la cabeza— ¿te parece si por este día hacemos las paces y unimos fuerzas contra los demonios de Tazmania? —yo extendí mi brazo en señal de aprobación… yo quería deshacerme de la piedra en el zapato, pero en este caso no convenía… soy celoso, no idiota.

—¡Darien, Seiya! ¿Qué están haciendo? —fue el regaño que recibimos de nuestra amada Ricitos… ¿nuestra?, ¿dije nuestra? Corrijo ¡MIA! que él se busque un propia.

—Ya vamos —respondió Seiya que comenzó a caminar hacia ellas y yo lo seguí de cerca… algo en mi corazoncito me decía que se avecinaba una catástrofe llamada "LIREMISEAM" (Lita, Rei, Mina, Serena y Amy).

Para mi desgracia no me equivoqué cuando llegamos estaban frente a una enorme cascada de chocolate. De pronto el aquelarre se reunió a votación que finalizó con todas las manos arribas en señal de aprobación y unas enormes sonrisas en sus labios.

Lentamente se acercaron a Seiya y a mí y nos arrojaron hasta la cascada, fue así como terminamos convirtiéndonos en hombres de chocolate decorados, a Seiya lo decoraron con pequeños malvaviscos y a mí con minis m&m… nos veíamos realmente ridículos y que decir cuando las personas que se encontraban de visitas pidieron fotografiarse junto a nosotros… fue atroz.

—¡Te ves delicioso! —susurró mi amada Ricitos tras de mí y me hizo estremecer— ¡me dan ganas de comerte!

—Cómeme —hablé sin pensar, ella sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó hasta mi. Debo reconocer que me sentí como adolecente, sentía maripositas en el estómago, las hormonas revolucionadas y muchas sensaciones más.

Acercó su rostro hasta el mío y con sus labios quitó el chocolate muy cerca de la comisura de mía labios, luego subió hasta mis cejas de m&m y comenzó a comerlos uno a uno. Yo me encontraba en el cielo, de pronto una voz me cagó la tarde.

—¡LOS HUEVOS DE DARIEN SON MIOS!

Por culpa de Lita, Serena no se comió "mi osito" y nos volvieron a echar cagando de un lugar por degenerados. Por cierto Seiya cayó en las redes de Rei, Amy y Mina… no sé qué habrá sido de él…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a!

Ameeran – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – VICO – Diivaa – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – usako tsukino de chiba – natii tsukino de kou – HyeEun – Luna-P27 – jenedith princess – AlezziTA'91 – criztal – princessnark – Lady Chiba Tsukino – Aries AL – Etsuko-Ai – mayilu – DANI17 – serenity – AlezziTA'91 – analang – serenity fullmoon – xiu – paola – BlackLady – karly15 – Camy-Serenity – jessibalgood – isabel20 – Lady Maring – Monimoon chiba – AHRG – PamLei95L – BUBU30 –RushiaReiesu – SirenaMisty – Nikitha Chiba – gabitamoonbunny… todas las alertas y mis lectoras anónimas.

.

.


	6. Estado Acrílico

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Dos horas, treinta y siete minutos, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres… segundos. Es el tiempo que llevo esperando a mi amada Ricitos y las demás. Hoy es el maldito concierto al cual Seiya invitó a Serena, las chicas obviamente se pegaron como chicles… y yo como buen samaritano no puedo permitir que vayan solas… tengo intereses que cuidar.

Ya por fin comenzaron a salir de la habitación de Rei y se veían preciosas… aunque con casi tres horas, un kilo de estuco en la cara, una fortuna gastada en ropa y perfumes… hasta yo sería cenicienta.

Pero como no tengo hada madrina cagué… soy solamente el chofer de la calabaza. En ese instante apareció la dueña de mis sueños, autora de mis perversiones y causante de mis pesadillas. Se veía her… ¿Qué cuernos?

—¿Piensas salir así? —reclamé molesto al ver el atuendo de Ricitos, ella enarcó una ceja y colocó sus brazos en jarra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno, solo que ¿dónde está tu ropa? —vestía una blusa transparente tan ceñida al cuerpo, que si respiraba de seguro le volaría un ojo a alguien, producto de los botones que estaban a reventar y una mini falda… si es que a eso se le puede llamar así.

—¿Perdón?

—No pienso llevarte al concierto desvestida así, o te cambias o no vas —señalé tajante y autoritario.

—¡Pero! —iba a protestar, pero no la dejé.

—Nada de peros, si hasta veo la marca de tu ropa interior —ella volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—Darien podrías dejar de mirar bajo mi falda por favor —gruñó molesta y yo me sonrojé como idiota— además no soy la única vestida así, Rei también —se justificó.

Observé detenidamente a Rei y aunque andaban en iguales condiciones, mi hermana me importaba un rábano. Pero ley pareja no es dura, así que me tocó reprocharla también.

—Se cambian ropa inmediatamente o no van a ningún lado. ¿Acaso están buscando que abusen de ustedes?

—¿De verdad? —dijo emocionada… esas palabras no podían provenir más que de ella.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Mina, si contigo es suficiente tortura en la tierra, tú con hijos sería un suplicio maquiavélico —al ver su cara, comprendí que la había cagado una vez más.

—¡Darien Chiba! si no te muelo a golpes en este momentos, es solamente porque nos vas a llevar al concierto de mis amados Three Lights, pero cuando regresemos vas a morir aplastado como una cucaracha —en ese momento sentí miedo debo reconocer, pero fingí demencia y volví a lo que realmente me interesaba.

—Ambas se cambian ropa en este mismo instante o se quedan todas aquí —mi voz fue autoritaria.

—Rei, juro que estoy comenzando a odiar a tu hermano —gruñó Ricitos.

—Yo también Serena, yo también —dijo Rei y yo por mi parte ni me inmuté, con tal que Serena se vistiera para salir, me bancaba cualquier cosa.

Después de veinte minutos más, finalmente salieron vestidas "decentemente". Cuando llegamos al lugar del concierto era un caos… jovencitas gritando como desquiciadas por todos lados… recién en ese momento comencé a dilucidar que la había cagado en acompañarlas, en cambio ellas se sentían como en su nave nodriza… locas, histéricas, gritonas y chillonas por todos lados, definitivamente estaban en casa.

De un momento a otro no sé como quedé solito… todas las chifladas, incluida Ricitos habían desaparecido y entre medio de la multitud me era imposible poder ubicarlas. Saqué mi móvil y comencé a marcarles… nada, ninguna condenada me contestó.

Así que opté por salir del bullicioso recinto y esperarlas en el carro. Después de todo sabían dónde estábamos aparcados y tenían que regresar conmigo. Ya de camino a mi vehículo me encontré con dos antiguos compañeros de preparatoria.

—¡Darien Chiba! pero que gusto en verte hombre.

—Lo mismo digo, Diamante, años sin vernos. Y tú ¿cómo has estado Zafiro?

—Bastante bien, con Ante somos compañeros de universidad y de carrera, optamos por leyes ¿Y de ti qué?

—También voy a la universidad, opté por medicina finalmente.

—No esperábamos menos de ti Darien, siempre fuiste el más estudioso y meticuloso de la preparatoria. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a acompañar a mi hermana y sus amigas al concierto, pero era mucho el bullicio, así que opté por dejarlas que disfrutaran solas —nica iba a reconocer que me había perdido y que no quisieron contestarme el móvil… es humillante,

—Ahhh —en ese instante ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice y me miraron sonriendo… uffff el idiota de yo, no comprendí en ese momento— en ese caso podríamos ir a tomar algo por ahí, aquí a la vuelta hay un bar donde atienden unas chicas que están para infartarse —dijo Ante.

Debo reconocer que la idea me gustó mucho, no era mucho de salir. Así que un trago no me caería nada de mal y por otro lado recrear la vista con chicas guapas mis ojitos lo agradecerían. Además mi Ricitos de seguro estaría babeando por el idiota de Seiya y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo en ese momento.

—¡Vamos! —dije y nos dirigimos al dichoso lugar.

El lugar se veía bastante agradable y debo reconocer que las chicas que atendían eran unas bellezas. Nos adentramos en el bar y optamos por sentarnos en la última mesa. Tan pronto como nos sentamos llegó una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada violeta.

—Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Hotaru —nos brindó una linda sonrisa, la cual respondimos de igual manera como idiotas— ¿gustan ordenar ya?

—Yo quiero una cerveza bien fría —pidió Zafiro.

—Yo un vodka, preciosa —ordenó coqueteando Diamante.

—Mmm… yo al igual que él —señalé a Zafiro— deseo una cerveza bien fría.

—Bien —anotó en su pequeña libretita— regreso enseguida —dijo en un tono bastante sugerente y guiñándonos un ojo.

—Y cuéntanos Darien ¿tienes novia?

—La verdad que no… pero me interesa alguien —dije sin pensarlo.

—Así que tienes una víctima en la mira —reproché a Ante con la mirada, él ni pestañó— ¿Es bonita?

—Es preciosa.

—¿Qué hace? —no podía decirles que estaba en preparatoria, ya que me tomarían por asalta cunas.

—Estudia —mentí descaradamente, si es cierto que está en preparatoria, pero Ricitos… mmm… para hacérselos más simple una vez le pregunté que era la fusión y respondió lo que hacía Gokú con Vegeta… y cuando le pedí me dijese un derivado de la leche, me dijo una vaca… pero la que me mató fue cuando le pregunté donde estaba Japón y me contestó que en su sandwich junto al queso.

—¿Estudian juntos? _**(Dios me libre, pensé yo)**_

—Noo, ella estudia en otro lugar.

—Ahhh y ¿qué estudia?

En ese momento me salvó la campana ya que llegó Hotaru con nuestros pedidos.

—Aquí están sus bebidas guapos —nos sirvió a cada uno— ¿desean algo más?

—Nada más por el momento cariño —respondió Diamante.

Fui bebiendo mi cerveza lentamente, entre una agradable plática con los muchachos. No sé en qué momento la mesa estaba llena de botellas, vodka, ron, tequila, cerveza y otras que no pude distinguir ya que las condenadas se veían borrosas donde se movían tanto.

Cuando vi el reloj me di cuenta que la hora había pasado volando y las chicas de seguro me estarían esperando molestas. Así que decidí levantarme y marchar.

—Muuuu… muuuu… muchachos un pla…placerrrr haberrrlossss isto hip, perro hip teno que ime hip. Essshhhperrro verlos hip tro día.

Cuando llegué al carro las chicas me fulminaron con la mirada.

—¡Pero Darien!, ¿dónde te habías metido?, ¡hace media te esperamos! —misshhh después que me abandonaron a mi suerte vienen a alegar… cara duras.

—Porrr ahiiii hip.

—Darien —reprochó mi hermana— ¡ESTAS EBRIO!

—No massss tantito, pero trannnquilasss que yopp ebrio conduzzzcccooo mmmejorrrr.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Tú en ese estado no conduces —adviritó Rei.

—Pero Darien, ¿cómo pudiste llegar a ese estado "acrílico" —dijo mi querida Ricitos… inocente.

—Es "etílico" Serena, no acrílico —corrigió Amy.

—Eshhh que tenía pe…penita, ussstedesshh me abandonarrroon y me dejarronn sholito.

En ese momento mi amada Ricitos me abrazó y acarició mi cabello mientras dejó reposar mi cabeza en su perfecto busto… ahhhh… estaba en el paraíso. Fue en ese momento que su aroma me inundó… usaba un perfume muy fuerte que me hizo cometer la peor humillación de mi vida… vomitarle encima.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

**Sakura Antoinette **gracias por tus palabras, puedes llamarme Cris =D

**Eli Chiba **próximo capítulo será un campamento

.

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a!

**Ameeran – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – VICO – Diivaa – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – usako tsukino de chiba – natii tsukino de kou – HyeEun – Luna-P27 – jenedith princess – AlezziTA'91 – criztal – princessnark – Lady Chiba Tsukino – Aries AL – Etsuko-Ai – mayilu – DANI17 – serenity – AlezziTA'91 – analang – serenity fullmoon – xiu – paola – BlackLady – karly15 – Camy-Serenity – jessibalgood – isabel20 – Lady Maring – Monimoon chiba – AHRG – PamLei95L – BUBU30 –RushiaReiesu – SirenaMisty – Nikitha Chiba – gabitamoonbunny – Ross Kou – Romyna.Z – Sakura Antoinette – Eli Chiba… todas las alertas y mis lectoras anónimas.**

.

.


	7. Campamento I

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

Pasé todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto tratando de encontrar una forma de disculparme con Ricitos, pero nada venía a mi mente. Después de todo, la humillación que sufrí… no quiero ni recordarla.

De pronto llaman a la puerta y era la chiflada de mi hermana junto a Lita y Mina que tuvieron la brillante ideota de ir a campamento por el fin de semana. Yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero cuando escuché a las locas hablar de sus nuevos bikinis y no pude evitar imaginarme a mi Ricitos en uno minúsculo y aunque mi conciencia en ese momento me decía que era mala idea, mi amiguito decía lo contrario.

—¿Dónde piensan ir? —pregunté indiferentemente.

—Aún no lo sabemos —respondió Lita, que aún me miraba con cara de pervertida.

—El problema es en esta época las reservas deben estar agotadas y no tenemos dinero —hizo un puchero Rei.

—No es justó —bufó decepcionada Mina.

—Eso para mí no es problema —dije nuevamente indiferente y pude ver los ojitos brillosos de todas las chicas. Era una excelente manera de reivindicarme.

—¿DE VERDAD?

—Sí, es cosa de una llamada y "tenemos", nótese me incluí en el lote, la reserva de un camping inmediatamente.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIII! —gritaron todas al unísono. En ese instante tomé mi móvil e hice los contactos correspondientes.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Al cabo de unos minutos…**_

—Bien chicas, todo listo para partir mañana a primera hora.

—¡Gracias hermanito lindo!, ¡por eso te quiero tanto! —se arrojó a mis brazos Rei

En ese momento me sentí como estrella de cine, un sultán… mmm… bueno está bien reconozco como un pervertido disfrutando el tener sobre mí a tres hermosas señoritas besándome, acariciándome y agradeciéndome.

_**(Este viaje va a ser maravilloso, pensé en mi mente…) **_craso error.

A la mañana siguiente partimos muy temprano. Yo me había hecho muchas expectativas de lo que podía ser este maravilloso fin de semana. A las 13:00 hrs. nos encontrábamos en el camping Penguin Village, en la prefectura de Shizuoka.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, era un auto camping y aunque también había cabañas y no eran tan caras opté por utilizar carpas. Mientras que Mina, Lita y Amy dormirían juntas, yo compartiría carpa con mi hermana y Ricitos… ¡genial no! mmm… aunque con mi propio "levantamiento de carpa" no sé qué ocurriría.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Horas después…**_

Ya teníamos todo listo, las carpas armadas, todo organizado. Así que decidimos salir a explorar la zona. Comencé a caminar tras de Ricitos y las demás… ufffffff, que sacrificio fue esa caminata, Ricitos llevaba un pequeño short color blanco que dejaba ver perfectamente la pantaleta de encaje que llevaba bajo y arriba llevaba un pequeño top del color de sus bellos ojos.

De pronto pasó un grupo de idiotas, mmm… debo reconocer que eran bien parecidos, aunque no tanto como yo… bueno y las chicas desaparecieron tras ellos. Solo quedó mi rubio tormento y mi hermana junto a mí.

—¡REI, MIRA UN CONEJITO! —dijo mi amor que salió corriendo tras él, yo aproveché para salir tras ella.

Por un momento la perdí de vista, pero cuando nuevamente la divisé estaba en cuatro patas sobre el pasto tratando de meter la mano dentro de un agujero en un árbol… que hermosa y perfecta visión tenían mis ojos en aquel momento. Ni tonto ni perezoso tomé mi móvil y comencé a tomarle fotos en distintos ángulos. Después de todo no podía desperdiciar tan magnífica oportunidad.

—¿Qué haces Darien? —me voltee lentamente fingiendo demencia y me encontré con la mirada violeta de mi hermanita.

—Tomando fotos.

—¿Al culo de Serena? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nooooo, cómo crees.

—Ah no, entonces dame tu móvil para ver las fotografías.

—NOOO, es mí móvil y es personal —respondí seriamente, a la vez que lo ocultaba.

—Darien Chiba, serás mi hermano… pero eres un ¡pervertido! —regañó ella.

—No lo soy, solo estaba tomando unas inocentes fotos.

—Muéstramelas —volvió a exigir Rei.

—¡No quiero!

—¿Acaso te gusta Serena? —dijo sorprendida y yo me sonrojé como idiota.

—¿Qué hacen chicos? —en ese momento Ricitos me salvó, cuando Rei se lo proponía podía ser la mujer más tozuda del mundo y yo el hombre más fácil.

—Sosteniendo una conversación de hermanos —respondí apresuradamente y Rei me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ahhhh, si quieren los dejo solos.

—Nooooo, no es necesario Serena, además yo ya me iba. Tú puedes quedarte con mi hermano tratando de atrapar un conejito. A mi hermano le encantan —me miró desafiante— ¿no es cierto querido hermano? Que te encantan las conejas.

—Sssssssi —apenas balbucee.

Serena tomó mi mano y sonrió.

—En ese caso vamos hacia allá, creo que por ahí podremos atrapar alguno —comenzó a jalarme con ella adentrándonos en el bosque, a la vez que mi hermana desaparecía.

—¡Darien!

—¿Qué ocurre Serena?

—Mmm… yo, eh… tu… nosotros, este… mmm… —tanto rodeo me tenía entre intrigado y molesto, así que decidí acabar con la tortura.

—¿Dime Serena?, ¿ocurre algo? —mi mente expectante me señalaba que tal vez quería declarárseme…

—Este… yo quería… me preguntaba… cuando me vas a pedir disculpas por lo del otro día —mi mente ya no expectante me señalaba que tal vez yo era un iluso idiota…

—Ahhhh, emmm, esteeeee… yo lo siento mucho Serena, de verdad no fue mi intención hacerte eso… pero tu perfume me mareo y como yo estaba un poco entonadito —mi Ricitos enarcó su ceja izquierda.

—¿Un poco entonadito? Darien, estabas en estado acrílico.

—Etílico Serena, etílico —corregí y a ella no le pareció nada bien.

—Como sea Chiba, el asunto es que chupaste más que Bob esponja.

—Pues si acabé así, fue porque ustedes me dejaron solo y a mí no me gusta estar solito.

—Bueno… sí… en eso tienes razón —aceptó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

De pronto sentí como me jalaba más fuerte y un grito salió de sus hermosos y perfectos labios.

—¡DARIEN! MIRA EL CONEJITO.

_**(Uyyyyy si que emoción, persigamos al conejo… tarado)**_ —bufó mi mente.

Como sea, el caso es que seguí a Serena y acabamos por adentrarnos cada vez más en aquel bosque. De pronto mi sentido de orientación hizo presencia.

—Mmm, Serena…

—Sí Darien

—Mmm… creo, creo que estamos perdidos —Ricitos me miró como si yo le hubiese hablado en "portuñol"

—¿Qué?

—Que creo que estamos perdidos.

—NOOOOOOO.

—SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —imite el tono de su voz.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —su voz se oía preocupada y al borde del llanto, provocó tanta ternura en mi que sin pensarlo la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la abracé protectoramente.

—Tranquila pequeña, que yo cuidare de ti. Mi sentido de supervivencia nos ayudará a salir de aquí.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Horas más tarde…**_

—BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA BUUUUUUUAAAAAA BUUUUUUAAAAAA —lloraba como magdalena— BUUUUAAAAA BUUUUUAAAAA ¡MALDITO CONEJO DE MIERDA!

—Ya, shhhttttttt tranquilízate —suspiró— no sirve de nada ponerse a llorar.

—¡Eso lo dices porque tu no tiene miedo! —justificó en un puchero.

—Te recuerdo que ambos estamos perdidos y tengo tanto miedo como tú.

—Y si viene algún Jason con un hacha… ¿me protegerás? —solo rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Darien, porque no te portas como un hombre… no existe Jason, es solo una película de terror —el moreno la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y si aparece un oso y quiere comernos, o peor aún ¡un fantasma!

—Darien, en este bosque no hay osos, con suerte uno que otro animalito pequeño, algunas bestias **y tú**. Y no existen los fantasmas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Entonces ¿qué es esa cosa que brilla tras de ti? —Serena se volteó a mirar lenta y temerosamente.

—Esas son luciérnagas y brillan en la oscuridad.

—Ahhhhh —de pronto sus ojitos se iluminaron— ¡Yo quiero una!

—Y para ¿qué quieres una luciérnaga?

—Para fumármela —dijo irónico y ella enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces para ¿qué la quieres?

—Para usarla de espanta-cuco —Darien se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban estas.

—No creo que sea buena idea —lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

**¡Chicas, mil disculpas por la tardanza!**

**Dedico este capítulo y la historia en general a dos personitas muy especiales y que quiero mucho. Que son mi soporte en este momento Katherine y Jessy… chicas gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo. Sin ustedes no habría seguido escribiendo.**

**¡Katherine te quiero mucho amiga! Gracias por todo =D**

.

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a!

**Ameeran – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – VICO – Diivaa – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – usako tsukino de chiba – natii tsukino de kou – HyeEun – Luna-P27 – jenedith princess – AlezziTA'91 – criztal – princessnark – Lady Chiba Tsukino – Aries AL – Etsuko-Ai – mayilu – DANI17 – serenity – AlezziTA'91 – analang – serenity fullmoon – xiu – paola – BlackLady – karly15 – Camy-Serenity – jessibalgood – isabel20 – Lady Maring – Monimoon chiba – AHRG – PamLei95L – BUBU30 –RushiaReiesu – SirenaMisty – Nikitha Chiba – gabitamoonbunny – Ross Kou – Romyna.Z – Sakura Antoinette – Eli Chiba – MarianUchiha – Serena y Darien 4ever – Romyna.Z – matildechiba – PamTsukino95 – smfanatic – mago – clauseiserdar1… todas las alertas y mis lectoras anónimas.**

.

.


	8. Campamento II

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Tácticas de Darien**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

—Ahhhhh —de pronto sus ojitos se iluminaron— ¡Yo quiero una!

—Y para ¿qué quieres una luciérnaga?

—Para fumármela —dijo irónico y ella enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces para ¿qué la quieres?

—Para usarla de espanta–cuco —Darien se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban estas.

—No creo que sea buena idea —lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Darien corrió tras las luciérnagas, cuando dio alcance todas las luminosas revolotearon y desaparecieron del lugar a excepción de una que se posó sobre una ramita. Cautelosamente el moreno se dirigió hasta ella.

Cuando la luciérnaga emprendía el vuelo el ojiazul saltó atrapándola entre sus manos y fue en ese momento que… se sacó cresta y media, por más que trató de aletear no pudo volar… lógico, los cerdos no vuelan.

—¡DARIENNNNNNN! —la rubia echó a correr cuesta abajo para ver como se encontraba el guapo moreno.

Lamentablemente para ella, tampoco tuvo suerte y no pudo controlar su velocidad cayendo encima del ojiazul que yacía en el suelo.

—Darien ¿estás bien? —al ver que el joven no abría sus ojos y no respondía se preocupó— Darien por favor —se oía a ruego— háblame dime algo, cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde está mi luciernaguita?

—¡Darien! gracias a Dios estás bien —se aferró al moreno escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él— por un momento pensé lo peor.

—¿Qué iba a morir?

—Nop, que quedarías más tarado de lo que ya eres —de pronto las facciones de Serena se endurecieron y miró fijamente al hombre— ¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

—¿Cuál? —Serena rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Para que pregunto… si es bestia. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mmm… me lele aquí —respondió como niño chiquito, y señaló su codo.

—Pobrecito —vio que tenía un pequeño rasmillón y lo besó tiernamente.

Darien se sintió en las nubes en aquel momento, por lo que decidió aprovecharse del pánico…

—También me lele aquí —señaló su frente. La rubia se inclinó y lo besó nuevamente de una manera muy tierna.

—¿Te duele alguna otra parte?

—Mmm… sssssssi —Darien tragó duro y arrastró las palabras con su mejor cara de degenerado.

De pronto Serena fue consciente en la posición que se encontraba, estaba montada a horcajadas sobre Darien y supo perfectamente que más le dolía al moreno y no precisamente por la caída.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—¿Yoooooo? —dijo con su mejor cara de ofendido— pero si eres tú la que está sobre mí.

—Pero no porque quisiera, me caí al igual que tu —reprochó con la mirada— Solo que tuve la mala suerte de caer sobre un pervertido como tú.

—Que no soy pervertido te he dicho, además pillina te gusta, reconócelo —dijo en un tono picarón— de lo contrario te hubieras bajado.

—Si no me he bajado es porque no me había dado cuenta —rezongó y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la derecha para bajarse, pero las manos de Darien sobre su cintura la detuvieron— ¿Qué haces pervertido?

—Nada.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me dejas bajar?

—Porque se siente bien estar así contigo —reconoció en un susurro.

El rostro de Serena era una mezcla entre sorpresa y alegría.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto.

Darien extendió su brazo para atraer el rostro de Serena hacia el suyo en cámara lenta. A escasos centímetros uno del otro se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que rompieron el mágico momento.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Yo también, pero tú primero.

—No, tú.

—No, tú.

—Primero tú.

—Mmm… mejor cortamos con esta idiotez y lo decimos los dos al mismo tiempo —propuso Serena.

—Bien, a la una, a las dos y a las tres.

—Me gus…

—Tienes un moco.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Se encontraba acurrucado en el tronco de un árbol, las rodillas inclinadas, abrazadas por sus manos y su rostro escondido entre ellas. Ya habían pasado varios minutos después de semejante humillación y no tenía ánimo alguno de mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué te sucede?, ¿por qué no me hablas? —preguntó en medio de un puchero.

Darien levantó su cabeza y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ceja enarcada.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó inocentemente la blonda.

—Aparte que mataste mi moral —señaló irónico— por nada.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —hizo un tierno puchero. De pronto sus ojitos brillaron— ¡Darien!

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Qué me ibas a decir hace un rato atrás?

—Mmm… ya no me acuerdo —mintió el moreno— ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad —la rubia suspiró profundamente— ¡Darien!

—Sí.

—No, nada.

—¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Mmm… no es nada importante, olvídalo.

—¡Dime que me ibas a decir! —exigió en un tono nada amable, el moreno.

—¿Te gustan las luciérnagas?

—Sí, son lindas.

—Ahhh ¿y las mariposas?

—Sí, son muy bonitas.

—Ahhh ¿y las arañas? —Darien enarcó una ceja y la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes una en tu hombro —señaló quedo.

—WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA ¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELAAAAAAAA!

Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro sacudiéndose la ropa y gritando como desquiciado. Serena se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a observarlo de lo más divertida.

—WAAAAAAAA SHU, SHU FUERA ÑAÑA, FUERA ÑAÑITA… ¡ODIO LAS MALDITAS ÑAÑAS!

—Darien, era una arañita pequeña.

—Y eso que tiene que ver, me hubiera comido igual.

—Darien esa pequeña arañita no se hubiera comido ni un cabello tuyo.

—Ja eso lo dirás tu… pero yo vi los ojos de esa ñañita —Serena frunció el entrecejo— y era una mirada lujuriosa —la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Porque mejor no te dejas de payasadas y vemos la forma de salir de aquí.

—No creo sea buena idea, Serena. Está oscureciendo y podría ser peligroso. Mejor busquemos un lugar donde poder cobijarnos y pasar la noche.

—Vaya Chiba, pero si piensas —señaló irónica— me sorprendes.

—A diferencia de ti cabeza de chorlito, yo si pienso. Mi C.I. es de 138 —dijo orgulloso.

—¿C.I.? y eso ¿qué es?

—Significa coeficiente intelectual.

—Ahhhh ¿Y qué es eso?

—¡Cómo no vas a saber lo que es! —rodó los ojos— Es un test que mide la inteligencia.

—Ahhh y 138 ¿es bueno o malo?

—Es de superdotado —reveló orgulloso.

—Superidiota —bufó la rubia por lo bajo— Bueno quizás mi C.I. no sea tan alto como el tuyo, pero mi C.S.I. es de 1.000% —Darien la miró extrañado, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿C.S.I.? mmm… —pensó por un momento, sin éxito— ¿Y eso que es?, ¿un programa de televisión?

—Nop, es capacidad de soportar idiotas.

—¡Yo no soy ningún idiota! —reclamó molesto.

—No he dicho que tu lo seas —dijo sarcástica— pero al que le quede el saco que se lo ponga.

—No es ne…

Las palabras de Darien fueron interrumpidas por un extraño ruido cercano a ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó temerosa Serena.

—Que tenga dos bolas, no significa que sea vidente —señaló irónico.

—¡Tarado! —en ese momento nuevamente oyeron el ruido pero más cercano— Se oye como un rugido ¿crees que sea un oso o un tigre?

—Probablemente.

—Noooooooo no quiero morir joven, bella ni virgen —lloriqueó la rubia mientras sostenía sus manos en las mejillas y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar en lo último.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—No lo soy, tú dijiste algo y yo solo te ofrecí mi ayuda.

Nuevamente oyeron el rugido, más cercano aún. Ninguno fue consciente en ese momento que estaban abrazados.

—Dari, tengo miedo —susurró en un hilo de voz.

—Tranquila Ricitos, yo te protegeré —confesó trayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Darien!, ¡Darien!, ¡PERVERTIDOOO!

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

(\(\

(=';')

(('')('') Cris.

.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf**** – ****mayilu**** – ****Anyza Malfoy**** – ****jessibalgood**** – ****La Dama oculta Mistress9**** –****Conyta Bombon**

¡Cariños a Todas!

.

¡Muchísimas gracias a!

**Ameeran – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – yesqui2000 – LetyCK – VICO – Diivaa – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – usako tsukino de chiba – natii tsukino de kou – HyeEun – Luna-P27 – jenedith princess – AlezziTA'91 – criztal – princessnark – Lady Chiba Tsukino – Aries AL – Etsuko-Ai – mayilu – DANI17 – serenity – AlezziTA'91 – analang – serenity fullmoon – xiu – paola – BlackLady – karly15 – Camy-Serenity – jessibalgood – isabel20 – Lady Maring – Monimoon chiba – AHRG – PamLei95L – BUBU30 –RushiaReiesu – SirenaMisty – Nikitha Chiba – gabitamoonbunny – Ross Kou – Romyna.Z – Sakura Antoinette – Eli Chiba – MarianUchiha – Serena y Darien 4ever – Romyna.Z – matildechiba – PamTsukino95 – smfanatic – mago – clauseiserdar1… todas las alertas y mis lectoras anónimas.**

.

.


End file.
